


Settlement

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 关于灵魂的事 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本是个基于《Forsaken》的 daemon-AU 同人，但有些地方的情节会跟小说不太一样。<br/>这一篇是到安妮女王广场遭劫那一段为止。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有些情节会跟小说不太一样。伴灵（daemon）的设定跟《黑暗物质三部曲》也会有点出入。请谨慎阅读。

Haytham只见过父亲的伴灵一次。记忆里，他父亲与海似乎没有什么联系。只除了那一次，他破天荒地选了一艘舒适的船，带上一家人到康沃尔郡度假。

他因此第一次见到了父亲的伴灵。Xiphia 的身躯比一般的舢板还要长出一截。她会靠到船边侧过身，悠闲地摆着尾巴。银灰色的鳞片上有钴蓝色的斑点，在阳光的映照下熠熠生辉。她的眼睛比父亲的拳头更大，像夜空一样深邃，像水晶球一样晶莹剔透。如果他和 Jenny 跑到船头，Xiphia 会突然冲得比满帆的船还快，在前头突然冲破水面，在半空翻个身，又砰的重重地砸起一阵水花，一摆尾从海面消失了。

Jenny 因此 特别喜欢和 Aegon呆在船头吹风或者晒太阳。Xiphia 也从不让她的期待落空。船下锚后，Aegon 甚至会跳到水里，远远地游到开阔水面去和 Xiphia 嬉戏。他的 Parvula 也能变成一只小小的海獭跳到水里去，但无法游远。这时 Xiphia 会游过来，绕着小海獭在水面拍打出水花，或者搅起一涌一涌的波浪，惹得Parvula 一直咯咯地笑。

 

在船上的时候，Jenny 从不像母亲那样一直呆在舱房。她一整天都在甲板上，毫不在意阳光让她的雀斑变得更明显。旅程开始的时候，船长和水手们都不太高兴。可父亲毕竟付了大价钱，Jenny 也一次都没有妨碍到忙碌的水手。很快这件事就没有人在意了。

“他们的担心本来就很多余。”船长的鹦鹉伴灵满不在乎地磕着杏仁，“那位小姐的伴灵是下得水的。”她意味深长地瞄一眼 Haytham 和他怀里还是一只湿漉漉的海獭的 Parvula ，“好好加油，小少爷。您父亲会为您骄傲的。”

Haytham不太确定父亲真的对自己的表现感到骄傲。他不像母亲，因为晕船而需要长时间在舱房休息。但没有尽头的水和永远在起伏的地面让他头晕，膝盖隐隐发软。甲板在忙碌时犹如混战现场，好像他踏一步出去就会被撞翻。而 Parvula 稍微游远一点，他的心脏就像被什么狠狠捏住了一样。如果真的像水手们的伴灵说的那样，海就是父亲和 Jenny他们的另一个家，也许他们早就看出了自己的不适。父亲只是原谅了他的幼小，而Jenny 能轻松自在地穿梭于甲板的喧哗之间，早已失去了调笑自己的兴趣。

他走进母亲与 Jenny 共享的舱房。在晚餐前 Jenny 都不会从甲板上下来。母亲靠在床头闭目养神。Leone 团在她脚边的杯子上。白色的长毛猫听见声音，耳朵抖了抖，抬起头，凑过来用鼻子碰了碰小海獭的鼻头。Parvula 扑的一下变成了一只小虎斑猫，蹭到 Leone 身边，身上的水珠也全消失了。母亲睁开眼，对坐在床边他微微一笑。

“Xiphia 的样子真是了不起。”他晃着脚，没头没脑地说了一句。Haytham本不想打扰母亲休息的，但船上看书写字实在太过痛苦。

母亲掩嘴笑了起来：“确实是呢。我刚认识你父亲的时候，Leone说他的伴灵不在。我还以为来了个没有伴灵的怪人，吓了一跳。后来他带我去看他的船，我们看到 Xiphia 都惊呆了。”

“可为什么 Xiphia 不在父亲身边呢？”他伸手将 Parvula 抱起来放到自己膝上。Parvula 不满地咬了咬他的手指。他和Parvula、母亲和Leone 都是形影不离。哪怕是 Aegon 也没有远离过 Jenny 。但 Xiphia估计连泰晤士河的河口也不愿意靠近。他无法想象伴灵身在数哩之外是一种怎样的感受。

母亲则只是挑了挑眉毛，打趣道：“Xiphia 是能上岸，可街道上突然有一条大马林鱼蹦来蹦去多吓人啊。她比我们的餐桌还要长呢，进了餐厅就要出不去了。”

说完母亲和他都忍不住笑起来。父亲正好从甲板下来看望母亲，看着他们在笑也兴致勃勃地问是什么有趣的话题。结果他和母亲笑得更厉害了，谁都说不出话来。父亲只好微笑着莫名其妙地看着他们俩。

 

那一趟旅程父亲并没有带上他和 Jenny 各自的家庭教师。他们在康沃尔郡的住地是父亲的一个朋友借出的，房子大小不如他们在安妮女王广场的家，但有广阔草地和林地，从阳台也可以看到海滩，眺望海上日落。留下来照应他们的仆人非常友好，厨娘常常偷偷给他递小点心。大约是当地的街道并不拥挤，父亲觉得带家人出门更放心，他们在那里的一个月出门的次数比在伦敦的一个月多得多。甚至 Jenny 对他的调笑也少了，只有他们两人时也乐得让他跟着策马或是玩耍。Haytham 几乎感到歉疚，因为在康沃尔时，周围的一切似乎比富丽堂皇的安妮女王广场更明亮和欢畅。但明明伦敦才是他的家。

康沃尔郡唯一可以抱怨一下的大约只有海风。风浪大的日子，海滩到处有被浪打上岸的杂物，并不适合散步。夜间海风猛烈时，呜咽声如同怪兽的哀嚎，常常将Haytham 从睡梦中吵起来 。Parvula 则变成小小的鼬鼠，钻到他的睡衣底下。他不是小孩子，不会被这点事吓得找仆人或者父母。他会披着被子下床，隔着玻璃看远处海上暗灰色的浪头像成群的怪兽一样涌来，一只张开大口扑到海岸上，退去，后面又有另一只紧跟着扑上来。然后就这样一直看到自己再觉得困为止。

只有一个晚上，很奇怪地，明明没有强风他也醒了过来。乳白色的月光穿过玻璃，在他房间的地毯上画出一个一个明亮的格子。他坐了一阵，觉得非常无聊，于是披了一件衣服，小心翼翼地打开房门，探出头去。

然后倒抽一个冷气差点一屁股跌坐在地上。Jenny 站在走廊上，在睡裙上披着披肩，手里拿着烛台，摇曳的烛光照在她的脸上。Aegon 趴在她肩上，黑漆漆的眼珠映着火光，冷淡地盯着 Haytham。Jenny 看着连忙爬起来的他，扑哧地轻笑一声：

“怎么了，小东西？做噩梦想找妈妈了吗？”

“我只是睡不着。”Haytham 有些愤愤地辩解道，重新将自己的衣服理好。Jenny 满不在乎地翻了翻白眼，从他身边走过，向着走廊尽头的阳台走去，一边掐灭了手上的烛台。他小跑着跟上了Jenny。Parvula 从他的衣领探出头来。

阳台的风比他在房间时以为的要强，拂动着 Jenny 散开的头发，并且还在一点一点地变强。天空上，铁灰色的云正在一点一点地聚集，像教堂的穹顶一样逐渐向月亮聚拢。但银色的月光仍然能倾泻在海上。灰白的海滩上有一串脚印延伸到了海里。Haytham 仔细地看了一阵，才看到映着月光的海面上有一个人载浮载沉，似乎在游泳，似乎又不是。

忽然间一条大鱼冲破了水面，在半空中翻一个身，携着星子一样闪烁水光重重地坠落回海里。

海里的人是他的父亲。

他的父亲一头扎进水中。被溅开的银光又慢慢聚拢到月亮正下方的海面上。半晌，父亲在更远处的海面猛地冒出头来。他看向更远的海面。刚聚拢的水光又一次被撕碎。巨大的马林鱼跃到空中，似乎跃得比上一次更高。

风在变强。渐渐地，海上的银光不再聚拢了，一点又一点消失不见。灰蒙蒙的白头浪向岸边涌来。可父亲并没有回到岸上。他和 Jenny 站在阳台上，看着 Xiphia 一次又一次地跃出水面，父亲游过一个又一个浪头。

风还在变强。月亮渐渐退到云后。

但那晚他们都没能看到最后。母亲被渐强的风吵醒了，发现他们都跑了出来，不容分说便严厉地责备了一顿将他们遣送回房。他好不容易等到仆人也回去睡了，才悄悄爬起来跑到窗前。但海上只有暗灰的浪，已经看不到人和鱼了。

第二天，父亲照常和他们共进早餐。面对母没好气的责备的眼神，他歪了歪头，露出了疲惫但愉悦的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 努力复健中。【时空转换全渣了……

虽然罕见，但大英帝国不缺乏伴灵是海外动物的人。但诸如金刚鹦鹉和猩猩一类还有人知道是来自哪里，而除了 Jenny 自己，目前没有人知道会在海里游泳的蜥蜴生活在世界的哪个角落。

人们对物种未知的伴灵怀着极大的好奇，连带对它们的主人也抱有莫名的宽容。Jenny 仅仅是不至于高傲冷漠，然而母亲却始终乐于关照这个毫无血缘关系的女儿；Aegon 总是幽灵一样出现在宅邸中的各个角落，但被吓一跳的伴灵转眼就没事一样打起了招呼，哪怕 Aegon 常常只是点点头，半句话都不多说。Parvula 觉得Aegon 的视线让她心里发毛。只要他在，Parvula 会钻到海鬣蜥看不见的地方。

“我一点都不想知道他会怎么讥讽人。一点都不想。”Parvula闷闷不乐地用喙剔着粘在羽毛上的盐粒。它在海里玩耍时突然从海獭变成了一只小寒鸦，在水里扑腾了好一会才挣扎到了岸上。Aegon正在旁边的礁石上晒太阳，一言不发地旁观了整个过程。

 

就像Jenny。Haytham几乎没见过Jenny笑。她的眼睛和Aegon一样漆黑，唯一不同是Aegon的眼神没有温度，而Jenny的却是两块闷烧的煤玉，特别是她坐在高背椅上，手里拿着针，膝上放着要缝的刺绣时。她的追求者对这样的眼神趋之若鹜。在很长一段时间里，Haytham都觉得这些人难以理解。

在那很久以后，他也觉得年幼的自己难以理解。Parvula躲着Aegon，而他却缠着Jenny问东问西。也许只是为了烦着她，小小报复一下这个总是拒绝和自己玩的异母姐姐。他已经记不太清当时的事。

 

“我觉得她比Aegon好多了。”伴灵通常更喜欢和伴灵交往，可是Parvula跟Jenny的感情远没有她跟 Aegon冷淡，甚至比Haytham和Jenny都要好得多。Jenny说Haytham太小、太笨、太矮，或者太小太笨太矮所以什么都不懂的时候可不会顾忌他的反应，哪怕他急红了脸，Jenny也只会扬扬眉毛，好像等着Haytham反击，她好再来更漂亮的一句将他的军。但如果是Parvula露出沮丧的神情，闷闷不乐地窝在一角或者咬什么东西，Jenny只会没好气哼哼两声，甚至笑出声来，不再多说什么，决不像对他那样咄咄逼人，穷追猛打。

“她对你也比对我好多了。”Haytham翻了翻白眼，“所以你去问她不就对了嘛。她什么都不肯告诉我，你说不定还有机会。”

Parvula翻回去一个更大的白眼：“她看见只有我去问才会更笑得厉害呢。那是你父亲好吧？儿子才会问父亲以前做什么，伴灵去问算什么啦。我才不干，要不你干脆别问。”

“问就问。”他愤愤地说。Parvula噗地变成一只小猴子，朝他做了个特别夸张的鬼脸。

 

他又多花了两三天才鼓起勇气去跟 Jenny问：“其他人是怎么说我们家的？”

Aegon懒洋洋地伏在壁炉前睡觉。Jenny放下手里的针线，侧过头，扬起一边眉毛。这可不是个好兆头。Jenny在做针线活时心情都格外不佳。可也只有这种时候她才不好找借口摆脱Haytham。

“你到底想问什么，小东西？”Jenny的语气一如既往地不耐烦。Haytham默默地在心里叹了口气。

“就是——其他人到底是怎么说我们家的？”

“你是说我们家的八卦吗？”

“要这么说也可以。”

Aegon抬起头，似乎是终于睡够了，转过头来专心听着他们讲话。Jenny从他口里问出了是隔壁Barretts家的小孩在说他们的闲话，Haytham却还是没能没问出来父亲的过去。他们的对话只要稍长一点都会变得像一局棋，而当Jenny拿到先手，她就会对他展露笑容。

“该知道的我已经知道了。隔壁在墙那头怎么说我们家，我半点都不在乎。”

他们的话题从父亲的过去跳到了Haytham是家族的男性继承人，跳到了他也许是全伦敦唯一一个接受武器训练的小孩，跳到他们各自被决定好的未来。Aegon从炉火边离开，爬到Jenny的肩上，黑漆漆的眼睛注视着Haytham。Jenny对话题渐渐失去了兴趣。她的笑容早已不见了，皱着眉头瞪着手里的针线。

 

火热得冒烟的视线，她的追求者们是这样形容的。没多久后，她投向Birch的视线却冷若冰霜，尽管这位绅士明显已经得到了他们父母的青睐。

 

对于Haytham，这些在父亲亲手交给他那把剑后都成了无足轻重的小插曲。他的未来已经打开了大门。Jenny的未来并不是他要操心的事，因为父亲自然也会替Jenny安排妥当。他该挂心的是父亲传给他的那把短小得略有些让人失望的剑、书架里的秘密夹层和打开机关的“钦定本”圣经。

 

未来的小小一瞥已经足够让他兴奋的睡不着觉，让他在夜里悄悄爬起来，驾轻就熟地溜到厨房。大钟刚刚敲过十下。Edith刚刚从厨房离开，起码要半小时才会再进来。他只要找到放糖块的罐子，不多不少拿走一块……

“回去前要记得漱口。”Aegon说，声音不带一点起伏。

Haytham差点直接把糖吞了下去。他愤愤地瞪了橱柜上的海鬣蜥一眼。Aegon回给他一个类似人类耸耸肩的表情。

基于一些无法解释的原因，Aegon与Haytham的关系也比他跟Jenny缓和得多。也许就像Jenny对他尖刻却对Parvula网开一面，Aegon看不上Parvula却愿意在他偷偷潜入厨房偷吃的时候漫不经心地告诫两句，告诉他仆人的习惯，帮他藏得更好一些。

Haytham翻出杯子舀了一杯水，捧着杯子蹲到灶台的阴影里吮着糖块。Aegon默默看了他一阵，又抬头看看厨房门口。

“得偿所愿的感觉看来确实是不错，小少爷。”

Haytham疑惑地看了他一眼。

“Jenny有那么不喜欢Birch先生么？”他含着糖问，“她可以跟父亲和母亲说吧？”

Aegon回过头盯着他看了一阵，忽然发出一声轻笑：“啊，小少爷，你确实是什么都不懂啊。”

Haytham莫名其妙，忽然觉得有点生气。他喝了一大口冷水，把糖块送了下去。

“父亲给她的安排也一定不会差吧。”

“那是当然。”Aegon的声音里带着阴郁而沉重的笑意，“他疼爱你的姐姐，自然也想把他认为最好的给她。”

“那……”

Aegon忽然站起来打断了他，头朝向门口凝神谛听，尾巴在半空中无声地甩了甩。Haytham躲进更深的阴影里。Betty的脚步声在门外匆匆经过。好一会，Aegon才又趴下来。

 

“恐怕你父亲犯了一个错误，小少爷。”Aegon的话对八岁儿童来说变得越发难以理解，但多年以后，Haytham仍记得清楚他说的每一个字，“爱蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他无视了真实。我怕这会让他付出太大的代价。”


	3. Chapter 3

 “Jenny应该也没有朋友吧。” Parvula 一边舔着爪子一边自言自语。她已经连续两天是一只猞猁。虽然母亲和老Fayling先生都说伴灵一般不会这么早就落定形态，Haytham忍不住还是有点期待。猞猁体型是小了点，毕竟也是种英气勃勃的猛兽。

但他还是朝Parvula翻了一个大白眼，以示自己有多么不在乎 Jenny 有没有朋友。Parvula 白了他一眼：

“Jenny说妈妈为了追求父亲跟家族脱离了关系。也就是说你外公外婆他们没有那么绝情的话，我们应该都会有一起长大的表亲之类的吧？”

Haytham斜眼看着她。Parvula撇撇嘴：

“Haytham，我们都只看到 Tom Barretts 的一个眼珠子，连他的伴灵叫什么都不知道呢。”

不，Haytham想，也许朋友就算了。朋友是要分享秘密的人，是吧？他已经向父亲承诺了保守武器训练的秘密。如果不能和 Tom 分享这个秘密，他们大概没办法成为真正的朋友。

在 Kenway 家里，也许只有父亲称得上有朋友，虽然他一个都没见过。如果继续追随父亲受训，他会有一天认识借给他们康沃尔别墅的人吗？

门外 Edith 的呼唤打断了他们。Parvula高兴地叫了一声，轻快地往外面跑去。Haytham 快步跑起来跟在后面。这一天是他的8岁生日，即使在屋里奔跑也是可以被原谅的。

 

  
他一度以为 Regerald Birch 是父亲的朋友之一，虽然他的头衔是 Kenway 家的物业管理人。

Birch 的伴灵是一只猕猴，据他的家庭教师老Fayling先生所说，还是欧洲唯一能找到的猕猴。Sylvia 的眼光聪明而和善，总是紧跟在 Birch 的身边，遵守人的礼节。这在伴灵里也是罕见的。当 Birch 亲吻Jenny 的手背时，Sylvia 向 Aegon 彬彬有礼地问安。Jenny在面对 Birch 时始终脸色铁青，而 Aegon 再也没有出现在有 Sylvia 的地方。当 Jenny 在 她的未来中无助地挣扎，Aegon 也越来越少出现在人前。在 Birch 与父亲发生激烈争执那日，Aegon已经有数天没有出现在他面前。这事是很久以后Haytham 才想起来的。

 

新来的两名士兵，他们的伴灵与父亲的侍从 Digweed 先生的一样，是姿态庄严的猎犬。她们除了礼节性的问候也不与其他的伴灵搭话，一直严肃地端坐在她们的人类半身的身旁。Parvula 看着她们，歪了歪头，噗地一下从水獭变成了一只毛茸茸的贵宾犬。

这让 Haytham 觉得有些尴尬。

“你是不是换个样子比较好？”他看了看把头凑到窗口的 Parvula。老木门那边的灯光又闪了两闪。Parvula 压根不屑于回答，她两下就跳到房门口，不耐烦地打着转。Haytham 急急忙忙地把睡衣下摆塞进裤头里，套上背带和外套，推开房门溜了出去。 

“Tom的伴灵搞不好是只老鼠呢。” Parvula在Haytham点灯时说。她在门外冰冷的空气中抖了抖，不知是冷抑或打算换个形态。Haytham正想说话，马厩里的一匹马发出几声嘶鸣打断了他。他们蹑手蹑脚地从马厩旁绕到果园门口，小跑过冷硬的土地。父亲的寻血猎犬 Thatch 在远处发出一阵狂吠。他们手忙脚乱地地藏到灌木丛后。

Thatch 的吠叫嘎然而止。Parvula疑惑地探出头来。风止了，光秃秃的苹果树将铁色的枝干指向天空。

 

“你觉得 Tom 会带吃的吗？”Haytham 搓搓手，站起来，继续沿着墙慢慢走。Parvula 窃笑了几声不回答，小跑着跟上来，将温暖的身躯蹭到他身边。Haytham将手埋到她颈背的卷毛里。

他们走近了大门。本该紧闭的大门大开着。

Parvula向前走了两步，又停下来，愣愣地看着前方。薄纱一样的雾气贴着地面，缓缓地流进他们的院落。

Haytham向前走了两步。他看见一只脚从墙后露了出来。

“Tom？” Parvula在他身边抖了一下。Haytham慢慢往前走了几步。

在墙的另一边，Tom Barretts 歪斜地背靠着墙倒在地上，毫无生气的眼睛回望着 Haytham。他的喉咙被割开了，暗色的血液浸透了他胸前的睡衣，一直流淌到肮脏的地面上。金色的尘埃散落其上，微弱的光辉渐渐暗淡。

Parvula忽然狠狠地颤抖起来。Haytham回过头。但Parvula魔怔一样呆呆看着前头，仿佛谁都看不见。Haytham只听得见自己心跳的轰鸣。到反应过来时，他已经一把抱起Parvula，向着家的方向狂奔回去。

 

厨房的地面上有一名士兵的尸体。闪烁的金光被黏腻的血液浸透。Parvula 蜷缩在他的外套里。凉意慢慢地浸透了他的胸膛。

Haytham向着楼梯奔去。门廊的方向充满了脚步声、人的呼喊和动物的嘶叫。他抬起头，阳台上闪过钢铁的寒光，年轻的男仆重重地倒下；他的伴灵，一只椋鸟惨叫一声，噗的化作一阵金尘。

他向着楼梯冲去。

 

“Haytham！”父亲举着剑从卧室冲出来。入侵者站在他们之间。戴着半面具的男人看见他，就像狼看见肉一样咧开嘴。他的伴灵狼獾直接朝Haytham冲过来。

Haytham转过身往回逃。然而，另一个入侵者已经在楼梯下。这人戴着一样的面具，耳朵竟是像故事里的妖精一样是尖的，而且，他身边看不到伴灵的踪迹。Parvula在他的胸前一阵痉挛。

父亲扑了上来，挥剑将他们之间的刺客逼向一边。他将提灯留在了身后。昏暗中剑影闪动，一声惨叫后爆出一阵金尘。但尖耳的刺客却没有跟上来。他和另外一名入侵者逃向了台球室。父亲追了上去。

直到这时，Haytham 才感觉到 胸前的 Parvula 似乎变小了。他的胸前感觉不到温度。但他没时间细思。母亲提着灯出现在楼梯顶上，焦急地赶过来。Leone 在她怀里，身上的毛凌乱不堪，眼睛几乎只剩下瞳仁。

一个刺客从旁向她扑来。Haytham想都没想就提起身边死人的剑迎了上去。

他几乎记不得自己如何杀死了那个入侵者。母亲希望留他在身边。但Haytham没有停下。他向着台球室的方向追去。

 

没有伴灵的尖耳朵男人用剑柄重击他的后脑。他倒在地上，在另一边的地面上倒下了父亲，剑没入了他的胸膛。父亲用尽最后一点力看了Haytham一眼，生命的光在他眼里熄灭了。粘稠的血液从他胸口涌出，缓缓渗透到身下的地毯里。他的身边没有金尘。

Haytham胸口的凉意变得更小，也更冷。潮湿而滑腻的小生物在他的胸口的衣服里挣扎、蠕动。另一个刺客居高临下地对他冷笑。

 

Birch的剑结束了一切。他将Haytham扶起，仔细打量了一下，似乎想说什么。但尖耳朵又回来了。这次，他有了人质，血迹斑斑的剑架在了Jenny脖子上。浓烟开始在他们周围升起。Aegon出其不意地从屋梁上扑下来，奋力咬向尖耳朵。但他们有了更多的帮手，Aegon被抓起，重重地摔在地上。Jenny发出一声哀叫，失去了挣扎的力气，被拖向远处的马车。刀一直架在她脖子上，没人敢冒险上前。Aegon挣扎着爬起来追上去，但马车的门已经关上了，马狂嘶着驰入夜幕。海鬣蜥摆着尾巴，以滑稽的姿态跑向同一个方向，渐渐融进灰暗的雾气里。

 

所有人都沉默着看着他们消失的方向。Haytham悄悄将手伸进睡衣里。Parvula的身躯几乎一只手就能握得住，湿滑而冰冷，蜷缩着蠕动着，小小的软管样的足轻触着他的心口。

浓烟和火焰滚滚袭来，有什么东西开始在爆裂声中坍塌，周围的人像恍然大悟一样慌忙逃命。

在一片混乱中，Haytham终于颤抖起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parvula 的最终形态：http://zooschool.ru/attach/6045.jpg


End file.
